Talk:List of Mono tools
Useful links for the mono project. If I've made any omissions or errors, please let me know by leaving a comment. mono compiler - runtime for Mono applications mcs - mono compiler gmcs - mono compiler with generic support smcs - moonlight I think mcs/gmcs will be merged in either mono 1.9 or 2.0. Right now, it's very confusing :? OpenTK - Open Toolkit - It enables you to bring your ideas to fruition, leveraging the full power of .Net, OpenGL and OpenAL. September 2007: 0.90 Tao Framework - The Tao Framework for .NET is a collection of bindings to facilitate cross-platform media application development utilizing the .NET and Mono platforms. OpenGL, FFMPG, OpenAl, and more. May 7, 2007: 2.0 Prj2Make-Sharp - Today, prj2make-sharp can read a solution file (*.sln) produced with Visual Studio .NET and generate a makefile suitable for compilation with mcs.exe or csc.exe. April 4, 2004: 1.0 Moonlight - Mono's Linux implementation of Microsoft's Silverlight LunarEclipse - GUI designer for generating XAML to be used in Moonlight Mono Migration Analyzer (MoMA) - tool used to check if a program can run Mono. Lists the functions that are missing or incompatible with Mono .NET 1.1 - fully supported .NET 2.0 - fully implemented (minus a few WinForms stuff) .NET 3.0 - under the olive project, not to be considered usable, additonally we have no plans to work on it anytime soon. WPF will likely use a separate codebase than Moonlight does for its gui features. ref .NET 3.5 - C# 3.0 is fully implemented (with maybe a few LINQ bugs) Silverlight 1 - supported Silverlight 2 - mooonlight implements silverlight 1.1 (i assume this means the 2.0 alphas released in 2007) (canvas + ECMA CLI powered execution engine). Not certain, but 2.0 beta1 and above needs some more work. Vmware opensuse image - VMware image with mono and development tools already installed list of tools: missing tools: moma GTK-sharp - a set of .NET bindings for the GTK+ toolkit which is used to cross platform graphical user interfaces (like Windows Forms) Cocoa-Sharp - a GUI toolkit aimed at .Net/Mono developers that want to allow their users to have a native Mac OS X application experience MonoDevelop - IDE (like Visual Studio) for Mono development. Cross-platform, but requires a lot of work to make it run under Windows and Mac OS X. Can import Visual Studio 2005 project files. No integrated debugger. C# plugin for Eclipse - inactive? http://www.improve-technologies.com/alpha/esharp/ List of MD addins...: Stetik - the GUI designer used to make GTK-sharp user interfaces ASP.NET mod_mono - module for Apache web server to run ASP.NET applications. http://www.mono-project.com/Mod_mono fastgi - use the FastCGI hosting if you have a web server that supports the FastCGI protocol for extending the server. http://www.mono-project.com/FastCGI XSP - a lightweight and simple webserver written in C#. (simple way to start out but not recommended for real-world applications) Cecil - a library written to generate and inspect programs and libraries in the ECMA CIL format. You can load existing managed assemblies, browse all the contained types, modify them on the fly and save back to the disk the modified assembly. Oct 5, 2007: 0.6 Gendarme - a extensible rule-based tool to find problems in .NET applications and libraries (like FxCop). Looks for common problems with the code, problems that compiler do not typically check or have not historically checked. Uses Cecil. Smokey - a open source command line tool used to analyze .NET or Mono assemblies for problems (like Gendarme, FxCop). Mono Model Checker - a model checker developed on the Mono platform. MMC is a program to automatically detect errors in CIL bytecode programs, i.e. applications written for the .NET platform. an interesting research tool that exhaustively simulates execution of assemblies and looks for problems like deadlocks and invalid assertions. HeapShot - a profiler for Mono. Profilers help you analyze performance in your program. See also HeapBuddy. IKVM - run Java bytecode on top of .NET Languages (Boo, IronRuby, IronPython, PHP, more) - languages that can run on Mono